complications
by fancyprincess
Summary: claire sees shane with someone else and with her heart broked runs to myrnins lab for shelter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked home from Myrnins lab, pleased with the work I did today and how uneventful it was. Myrnin was his usual crazy self but he was harmless and I couldn't complain. There was something I could complain about though, Shane. He had been acting distant lately and I was starting to get worried. It was getting to a point where he turned his face when I tried to kiss him. When I reached the house I could feel something was wrong, the house was really quiet, someone should've been home by now. Dread settled in the bottom of my stomach as I slowly pulled a stake from my bag. I opened the door and snuck up the stairs when I heard a soft noise. It sounded like Shane. He cried out at the same time I burst into the room. what I saw would change my life forever.

CHAPTER 2

Shane was having sex with another girl. His hands were tangled in her firey red hair and it seemed she was in the middle of pure bliss. Shane didn't notice me yet but she did,she smirked and grabbed onto his ass as he came inside her, grunting and panting as he did so.

I felt sick. How could he do this to me? I stumbled back into my room just as his bedroom door opened and he sauntered through with the girl following behind him.

"Thanks Chloe, you can always make me feel better with that ass of yours"

His hands cupped her ass and the girl - Chloe, hummed happily.

"Anytime Shane, same time next week?"

Chloe asked playfully, toying with her hair.

"As always, see ya chlo" he kissed her quickly and sent her out the door.

CHAPTER 3

I lay on my bed and sobbed, unsure of what to do. Had he been using me all this time? I peeked out my door and saw him entering his room.I then crept towards his room and looked through the key hole. He was changing the sheets on the bed, he then reached between the sheets and pulled out a black lacy thong. Bile rose in my mouth and I rushed out of the room. I raced downstairs and ran through the portal and straight into myrnins lab.

"Little Claire what an unexpected but pleasant surprise, as usual" his charm was there as always but the smile left his face when he saw my expression

" what's wrong Claire?" I wasn't going to tell anyone, not even him.

"nothing at all, see Michael's friend called and I need to give up my bed for the night could I stay here?"

I was terrified he'd say no as I could see that he clearly didn't believe my story, but he nodded and smiled at me.

"You're always welcome at my home Claire you know that, I assume you bought nightclothes yes?"

Shit.

"Erm no I guess I .. forgot them.. Do you have anything I could use?"

I couldn't hold back my grimance. This was dreadful and all because shane slept with chloe

" I'll see what I can do Claire" said myrnin as he dashed into his room. He came out later carrying one of his shirts from his crazy days and handed it to me. When his fingers brushed off mine I shivered and then thought of shane,tears quickly pooled in my eyes and I turned away from myrnin so he wouldn't see. That didn't work.

I jumped as his hands slid around my waist,his fingers grabbing my hipbones as he jerked me to him.I gasped as he traced a path from my ear to my neck with his tongue

"Lose your sorrows with my tonight Claire,ill be gentle"

He turned me to face him as he leaned in. I could see the lust in his eyes but I knew that he wouldn't do anything unless I let him. With shocking realisation I realised that I did want to forget. I wanted to forget about everything.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his,he seemed surprised but responded quickly by ripping my top in half and throwing it to the floor. He suddenly picked me up and carried me to his bedroom his shirt was gone and in the next moment so were his pants. His mouth never left mine,his tongue explored my mouth. I bit on it slightly and he moaned,pulling off my jeans and underwear in one movement. I shook as the air hit between my legs. I knelt and pulled off his boxers and was shocked when I saw how big he was. This was going to hurt I thought but really? I couldn't wait. I ran my fingers through my hair as he unsnapped my bra and flung it away. His head continued downwards and when he reached my navel I realised what he was going to do.

" don't myrnin not not there." I stammered

"why ever not Claire?" he asked a smile playing on his lips

" because ive never- I mean that's never-"

"hush Claire and let me have my way with you" he smirked and then I felt nothing but pure pleasure running through me. Withing moments I came and myrnin came up from between my thighs . He settled himself between my legs and looked into my eyes

" are you sure you want this Claire? We can stop,just say the words"

I didn't answer him, instead i pulled him to me and opened my legs. He entered me in one swift motion and it hurt,but only for a moment. He trust into me and I moaned and gasped as I dragged my nails along his back. His eyes widened and he pushed himself deeper into me. After a few minutes he sped up and his movements became more erratic, a tension built up in my stomach and before I knew it I was coming and as I screamed I felt him come inside me . I was breathing heavily and was surprised when I felt him spoon against me.

"goodnight Claire may your dreams be as sweet as our time spent together tonight"

I smiled and pressed against him. I didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow but I knew one thing for sure: I wasn't going back to the glass house


	2. part 2

PART TWO : complications

I woke up face down and tangled in the arms of myrnin. He mumbled something in his sleep which I couldn't figure out although it seemed to sound a lot like "Claire". she couldn't say she wasn't happy because she was but she could already feel the sinking feeling of dread as it settled in her stomach. What was she going to do? She slept with myrnin!

She pulled herself from his arms, He stayed asleep thankfully as she crossed the room picking up clothes as she did so. Her top was destroyed but everything else seemed intact. She picked up myrnins shirt, pulling it of and tying it at the waist. The sleves were still too big but she could do nothing but roll them up. she then snuck into the lab and pulled her phone from her pocket. Heart in her throat, she dialled eves number. Eve answered on the first ring.

"CLAIRE! Is that you? Oh my god we were all so worried about you. Where the hell are you?!"

eve practically screamed down the phone. Tears sprung to my eyes as I knew that I wouldn't be seeing her for a while

"yes eve its me, I just rang to tell you that im.. Going to be staying with my parents for the next couple of days okay? Please don't come over, my mom just wants us to have some time together. Well bye!"

I forced false cheer into my voice and I hung up before she could protest. I dropped my phone to the floor and sunk down to the ground, bringing my knees to my chest. I knew that if I confronted shane he would just deny sleeping with that girl with red hair. It was then I decided: I had to catch him in the act.

CHAPTER 2

The days both dragged and flew by. The moments I didn't spend touching or being touched by myrnin I spent worrying about what was going to happen with shane. I didn't want to catch him cheating on me again but I knew I had to. I had to turn off my phone last night. Eve, Michael and Shane called me numerous times.

"could you get rid of this please?"

I asked myrnin softly, knowing he liked it when I spoke like that. He gave me a strange look but turned and put my phone in a drawer. He looked at the calander and sighed.

"its Thursday Claire, that means it has been a week since your.. Pleasurable visit as it were"

I froze. Today was the day I would catch him. I walked up to myrnin and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around me I wanted to tell him, but it was just between me and shane.

"go get him Claire, catch that delinquent for what he really is"

he whispered the words into my hair. He knew. How could he know? Mabey it was a vampire thing. She nodded as she pulled away from him and summoned the portal. She would be back to myrnin, no matter what.

CHAPTER 3

I landed in my bedroom and grabbed my camera off the dresser. My eyes caught sight of a photograph. It was of shane micheal and eve and they were all laughing,the picture was so real which was why she loved it. It seemed tainted now. She then snuck into the hall and hoped to hear nothing but she was disappointed. The noise of panting and grunting soon filled the air and Claire began to feel sick. She kept going though, and before she knew it she was peeking through the door camera in hand.

The first thing Claire caught sight of was the girl from last week casually sitting in an office chair in the far corner, she seemed busy on her phone but was otherwise unoccupied. Her eyes then travelled to the bed where she saw another girl, bent on all fours and being thrust into from behind by Shane who was shouting out incoherent grunts. The girls slim stomach was heaving and her ass bounced as she pushed herself deeper into him. The girls face was contorted in happiness and her head was framed by shiny dark brown hair. Claire started taking pictures as his movements became more erratic and he finally stopped, panting and groaning as he pulled out of her.

"Thanks Manl" he smiled

"Its Manel"

the girl replied, clearly annoyed. She grabbed her one item of clothing: a piece of skin tight fabric which left nothing to the imagination and made her way towards the door. Claire jumped back and raced downstairs. She jumped quickly into the portal, knowing she had everything she needed to catch Shane


End file.
